Dominame
by Annieleal
Summary: Bella deja a Edward porque es muy posesivo y busca refugio en Jacob pero realmente ama a Edward y se arrepiente de haber acudido a Jacob ¿Qué hará Edward con toda su ira?
1. Bella 1

**Domíname**

**:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:**

Bella deja a Edward porque es muy posesivo y busca refugio en Jacob pero realmente ama a Edward y se arrepiente de haber acudido a Jacob ¿Qué hará Edward con toda su ira?

**:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:**

-Bella, ¿Hiciste qué? –Prácticamente Edward grito cuando entre por la puerta de su departamento, esto me impresiono mucho ya no estaba acostumbrada a que Edward reaccionara así.

-Cálmate, vamos a hablar –Murmure con algo de miedo.

Si cualquier persona hubiera visto la cara de Edward se hubiera asustado. Ahí estaba yo entrando a la boca del león de nuevo. Emmett ya se había graduado y se había ido a vivir con su novia ególatra a otro estado, así que este departamento lo compartían los hermanos Cullen, Alice y Edward, así que posiblemente mi mejor amiga me pueda salvar entrando por la puerta, ella nunca se asustaba de las reacciones de Edward.

Conocí a Alice en una fiesta de inicio en la universidad, nos volvimos amigas inseparables aunque nuestras carreras hayan sido diferentes. Ella tan emotiva y obsesiva por la moda y yo algo antisocial y retraída por lo que nuestras carreras eran completamente diferentes, diseño de modas vs. Letras. Así por medio de Alice conocí a sus dos hermanos y pronto me enamore de Edward que actuaba cual caballero conmigo hasta hace dos meses en los que ataques de celos empezaron a invadirlo, creo que fue porque Alice al estar tanto en su departamento me uso como muñeca la cual vestia y arreglaba como una de sus modelos, esto por ende, causo que muchas personas se me acercaran rompiendo la rutinaria vida que tenia con Edward.

Asi que volviendo a mi tiempo espacio, el departamento estaba en penumbras y solo se veían las luces de la ciudad por los grandes ventanales que tenia el lugar y desde el cuarto piso en el que nos encontrábamos se podía ver absolutamente toda la ciudad aunque hoy no había venido a eso.

El semblante que tenia era tan intimidante, su alto y torneado cuerpo estaba en el centro de la sala, ni una luz prendida y su intimidante silueta en medio de la sala, tensa casi temblando, sus pies separados y sus puños cerrados en cualquier momento explotaría la olla.

-Edward, yo no supe, ya no estamos juntos no tienes porque ponerte así – Insistí sin saber que argumento usar.

-¿Te acostaste con Jacob Black? –Pregunto calmado y sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Edward, Jacob y yo.. –No me dejo terminar.

-¿¡Te acostaste con Jacob Black!? –Grito en vez de preguntar.

-No –Respondí secamente y cruzando mis brazos- No soy una niña para que me manipules así Edward Cullen –Solo lo llamaba así cuando estaba muy muy feliz o cuando estaba realmente enojada.

-¿Qué hiciste con el? –Pregunto otra vez con esa espeluznante sonrisa con tono psicopático.

-Edward ya no somos nada, ¡por tus mismos celos matones! –Grite con una lágrima recorriendo mi mejilla.

Edward se acerco a mi, parece poseído realmente y sus músculos estaban tensos, sus puños cerrados, sus hombros tiesos y venia hacia mi despacio, cada paso parecía una hora, sabia que Edward me amaba y no seria capaz de hacerme algo, en un estado normal pero últimamente sus celos habían sido tan manipuladores que no podía salir sin recibir un sermón o regaño de su parte. Se paro enfrente de mi al fin, me miro a los ojos y quería huir, sabia que algo haría y estaba muerta de miedo, no podía tolerar su mirada y gire mi cabeza.

-Bella, Bella, Isabella, tu mirada te delata –Murmuro en mi oreja, eso hizo que me estremeciera- Mirame Bella –Me pidió.

Solo sentí su fría mano en mi cuello, tontamente pensé que era una caricia, porque subió por la parte de atrás de mi cabeza agarrando mi cabello fuerte y haciéndome voltear a verlo. Eso dolía pero no me desagradaba del todo, no se porque había una parte de mi que quería que Edward me tratara así, me excitaba, estoy mentalmente enferma de seguro.

-Bella respóndeme –Dijo entre dientes, no quería responder se sentía bien ese ligero dolor que me provocaba.

-Faje –Fue lo único que dije y desee no haberlo dicho nunca.

Edward empujo mi cabeza hacia atrás y lo escuche gritar, jamás lo había visto gritar de esa manera. Se dio la vuelta como lamentándose y una parte de mi quería quedarse, me gustaba ese Edward agresivo pero al mismo tiempo me daba miedo, me gire hacia la puerta dispuesta a salir cuando escuche.

-Ni se te ocurra atravesar esa puerta Isabella –Amenazo," Mhh Edward grítame" pensé a la par de "Mentalmente enfrerma Bella".

No me moví quede de espaldas a el que se acerco y poso sus manos en mis hombros desnudos por la blusa de tirantes que llevaba, eso me hizo temblar y supe el lo noto, empezó a bajar sus manos por mis brazos acariciándolos.

-¿Dime que hicieron? Dime que no te vio desnuda, dime… -Me susurro en el oído casi soplándome.

No respondí. Y de nuevo sentí al Edward agresivo venir y su mano paso por mi cuello, me recargo en su cuerpo y empezó a ahorcarme muy despacio, realmente no me lastimaba, pero empecé a sentir una presión en mi cabeza antes de sentir que me faltara el aire, esa presión era placentera estaba disfrutando con el enojo de Edward mientras el se deshacía de coraje.

-Dime que paso, ya –Ordeno haciendo un poco mas de presión.

-Si pudieras dejarme, lo haría –Suplique, la presión estaba empezando a dejarme sin aliento.

El aflojo su mano y necesite un momento para recuperarme, la presión en la cabeza empezó a bajar.

-¿Qué escuchaste? –Pregunte agarrando la cabeza.

-Explícame solamente que rayos hiciste –Seguía molesto.

-Fui a su casa, estaba triste porque eres un celoso posesivo y te amo y nos fajamos –Conteste.

-Bella, ¿que parte de explícame que rayos hiciste no entendiste? –Se estaba calmando, ¡noo¡ mi Edward agresivo se estaba calmando.

-Entre a su casa y le platique de ti y como se odian el uno al otro, se enojo porque… –Me interrumpió, Edward agresivo de vuelta.

-Bella –Volvió a jalar mi cabello como hace unos momentos- ahórrate eso que sabes que no me importa y dime lo que quiero escuchar ya.

-Nos besamos en su sala, empezó como un beso tier.. –No me dejo terminar por un jalón que sentí de su parte.

-¿Se besaron? ¿Lo besaste? O ¿te beso? Explícame bien –Exigió.

-El se me acerco y yo lo intente alejar pero al final fue mucha su insistencia que me beso –Platique incomoda por la posición porque tenia la cabeza hacia atrás- Y me beso el cuello y…

-Y tu como toda chica fácil te dejaste Bella, que... –No termino de hablar y empezó a temblar estaba temblando de coraje- ¿Te vio desnuda?

Me llamo chica fácil- Yo no soy ninguna chica fácil Edward –Lo mire enojada.

-No, eres mía Bella, solamente mía –hacia hincapié cada vez que decía mía- y ese nativo estúpido no debió siquiera pensar en ti y ahora responde ¿Te vio desnuda? –Pregunto.

-No Edward, no me vio desnuda, solo en ropa interior –Ok esto es un interrogatorio.

-¿Qué hicieron? No te creo que solo se hayan dado besos -Tenia la mirada ida cuando dijo esto.

No sabía si podía decírselo tal vez mentir y decirle que solo nos tocamos un poco pero era mala mintiendo así que dije la verdad.

-Sexo oral –Susurre casi inaudiblemente pero si lo escucho.

Me soltó de golpe y se dio la vuelta enojado y golpeo fuerte la pared, otra vez sentí la necesidad de huir pero me detuvo su voz.

-Si cruzas esa puerta, no la cuentas Bella –Amenazo- Sexo oral no es un faje, sexo oral es eso sexo. Lo mato, yo-lo-mato.

Vi a Edward decidido a salir del departamento seguramente tendrían una fuerte pelea no creo que Edward llegue al punto de matarlo. Pero no quería eso así que me puse en la puerta.

-Bella quítate de la puerta, ese sucio bastardo hoy muere.

-No –Negué firmemente- En este caso el no es el sucio bastardo, soy yo, yo soy la sucia bastarda –No pensé que llegara a decir eso pero si con alguien tenía que desquitarse era conmigo, a final de cuentas yo fui con Jacob, era mi responsabilidad no la de Jake.

-Bella muévete de la puerta, ahora –Lo dijo lentamente- o que ¿ahora amas a ese bastardo? Y por eso lo defiendes.

-Edward a pesar de todo y de ser un loco posesivo, yo te amo a ti -Dije triste- Desquítate conmigo Edward.

Edward me miro con una sonrisa maliciosa con una idea en mente que me hizo temblar un poco.

-Bella –Sonrio algo alegre, mas bien diría perverso- ¿Qué me desquite contigo? Tengo tanta ira dentro de mi que quiero romperle la cara a Jacob Black, safarle esa mandibula y cortarle la maldita lengua que se atrevió a tocarte –Edward se me acerco a mi con cierta autoridad- Restregar su maldita cara por todo el campus empedrado para deformársela y dislocarle cada una de sus inservibles articulaciones –Parecia poseído al decir esto- y tu ¿quieres que me desquite contigo? –Me pregunto incrédulo.

-Si Edward –Afirme llena de miedo.

-Aun no entiendo ¿Lo amas? No veo ninguna otra razón por la cual quieras que me desquite contigo sabiendo todo lo que le haría, porque Bella Swan –Me tomo la cara con una mano y la apretó- Te juro que si lo amas, literalmente lo mato, eres mia, ¿Lo amas? –Pregunto levantando su cara.

-Para nada, absoluta y rotundamente no –Le afirme tomando la mano que me sostenía la cara para quitarla y acariciarla- Es solo que fui yo la que lo fue a buscar, la que hizo eso, literalmente no tengo ningún lazo contigo por el cual tenga que serte fiel –Aun no acababa de hablar.

-Bella nos dejamos de hablar dos semanas por un desplante tuyo ante los celos que se que tengo, pero nunca terminamos Bella, y tu crees que el lazo que tenemos ¿no es nada?, no se que te pasa pero tu y yo lo sabemos bien, el lazo que nos une es mas grande que nada, no me puedes dejar de amar –Dijo satisfecho.

-No respondí, no puedo, ni tu, por eso es mi culpa el haber ido con Jacob sabiendo que le gustaba, sabiendo como están las cosas entre nosotros, por eso –Respire hondo y junte valor para decirlo- Merezco que me castigues.

Edward abrió los ojo s y supe que lo que quedo en ese momento ya no era ira si no deseo o lujuria de su parte hacia mi, sabia que decirle esto no iba a cambiar nada el hecho de que posiblemente iba a roperle la cara a Jacob pero aun lo hice.

-Bella –Articulo sonriendo casi riendo.

-No, Edward, soy una mala… -No encontraba la palabra- Chica, soy una chica mala y necesito que me castigues.

Los ojos de Edward se desorbitaron- Bella esto no va a ser como una nalgada mientras hacemos el amor a lo que estas acostumbrada, estoy muy enojado, ¿Qué rayos estabas pensando?

Solo alce mis hombros e hice cara de que no tenia idea, inmediatamente bese la mano que estaba acariciando con mucho cariño y lo vi a la cara.

-No vas a sorportar –Admitio y empezó a temblar- Yo no podría parar, no porque realmente también quiero hacerlo y te voy a lastimar y mucho.

-Y lo vas a disfrutar –Agrege.

-Bella no te voy a dominar.

Mi cara se entristecio porque también lo deseaba.

-Te voy a sodomizar –Admitio creando en mi una gran sorpresa- Vas a llorar, vas a sufrir y te va a gustar


	2. Bella 2

**:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:**

Bella deja a Edward porque es muy posesivo y busca refugio en Jacob pero realmente ama a Edward y se arrepiente de haber acudido a Jacob ¿Qué hará Edward con toda su ira?

**:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:**

Ok, no tenia idea de cómo había llegado hasta allí. La idea delirante de que Edward dominara parte de mi había estado rondando por mi mente desde hacia unos meses, pero ahora estaba allí, en el departamento de Edward con la mejor excusa para estar completamente a su merced y lo estaría de hecho, pero esa idea me aterraba y no solo eso, Edward me hizo entender que no solo me dominaría si no que me sodomizaría, solo tenia una pregunta en mente ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

El se acerco a mi y ahora segundos antes de que su cara se acercara a la mia para besarlo, pensé en lo sexy que era, los brazos que tiene tan fuertes que siempre me abrasaban, eso me hacia tan feliz, su torso musculoso no tan grotesco como el de Emmett, era razonable, esos ojos verdes, me podía perder toda la vida en ellos, morir viéndolos, podía pasar una eternidad acariciando su suave cabello, si, estoy absolutamente enamorada de la persona que tengo frente a mi.

Ya lo veía mas cerca, parecía normal, parecía que me daría un beso como siempre, sentí su respiración contra mi cara antes de sentir el roce de sus labios con los mios y en un beso que extrañaba tanto unió sus suaves labios con los mios, si, lo extrañaba, extrañe haberle dejado de hablar por dos semanas por sus desplantes de celos, posiblemente solo se arreglaría hablando, como personas civil…

-Ahhh –Quise gritar pero no pude, Edward había prensado mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, antes lo había hecho pero ahora la presión era demasiada. Senti su cuerpo temblar, parecía que quería arrancarme el labio, mi dolor era tanto que empezó a convertirse en desesperación, agite los brazos- Ahhhh, Eruard –No pude articular bien su nombre, empecé a suspirar y mi abdomen empezaba a subir y bajar rápidamente, mis latidos se hacían mas rapidos, sentí que me quería arrancar el labio cuando empezó a caminar hacia atrás, tuve que caminar hacia adelante con el, no soltaba mi labio y el movimiento de cada paso hacia que sus dientes se incrustaran cada vez mas en mi labio.

Por fin poco a poco empezó a dejar de morder mi labio, mi labio temblaba por si solo y empece a sentir un dolor tan placentero, era una sensación de adormecimiento que me hizo cerrar los ojos, toque mi labio con mi mano, se sentía calido, me había mareado un poco y abri los ojos para ver a Edward literalmente hechado en un sillón individual con sus dedos cruzados enfrente de su boca. Tan seductor, tan dominante e intimidante.

Lo veía a los ojos y el a mi, pensé que detrás de sus manos escondia una sonrisa perversa y maliciosa, pero cada segundo que pasaba mas intimidada me sentía sin salida no sabia que hacer, estaba en medio de la sala parada mientras Edward estaba sentado observándome como esperando a que hiciera algo y no sabia que hacer.

-Quítate la ropa para mi –Ordeno seca y fríamente, realmente tenia la esperanza de que esuviece sonriendo pero en vez de eso estaba molesto.

Trague saliva, Edward me había pedido anteriormente que le hiciera bailes o me desnudara frente a el pero siempre me invadía la pena y me era imposible hacerlo. Me sentía obligada a hacerlo, aun tenia miedo y estaba nerviosa.

-¿Que esperas? ¿Quieres que me apiade de ti? –Pregunto riendo un poco, lo que me hizo sentir peor.

-si –suspire.

-Hazlo ya –Dijo algo fastidiado.

Tome la parte inferior de mi camiseta y la jale hacia arriba sacándola. Edward me había visto desnuda varias veces pero esta vez era diferente, esta vez me sentía humillada. Me dirigía a uno de los sillones para dejar la camiseta cuando escuche otra orden.

-Tírala en el suelo –Ordeno y la deje caer sobre el suelo al instante.

Desabotone mi pantalón de mezclilla y baje el zipper para quitármelo demore un poco en quitarme las sandalias, pensé que Edward se molestaría por mi demora pero no dijo nada. Hice el pantalón a un lado con la camiseta y avente las sandalias en la misma dirección. Me disponía a quitarme mi ropa interior.

-Así te vio Jacob ¿no?

Excelente, me sentía humillada por tenerme que quitar la ropa asi y ahora me iba a molestar por lo que hice con Jacob.

-Te hice una pregunta, ¿no me piensas contestar? –Ahora recargaba sus manos en los descansabrazos.

-Si, asi me vio Jacob –Mire hacia un lado contestando casi susurrando.

-¿Quién crees que soy para que me contestes asi? Después de lo que hiciste ¿Quién demonios crees que soy? –Pregunto parándose del sillón, yo lo voltee a ver y se postro a mi lado.

Lo vi, no sabia que quería que contestara ¿Quién era? Edward, mi novio.

-Eres Edward –Conteste sin saber que mas decir.

-No, esta noche no soy Edward –Me sususrro soplándome en el oído-Esta noche soy tu amo.

Un escalofrio recorrió mi cuerpo, me emocione al escuchar esto.

-¿Te gusta? –Pregunto.

-Si –Sonrei al terminar de decir esto y el giro los ojos.

-¿Si que?

-Si –Dios estaba apunto de decir lo que tantas veces había fantaseado- amo.

-Mejor –Sonrio- y esta noche tu eres mi esclava.

**:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:**

Gracias por leer, am no es sencillo escribir algo de lo que nunca había escrito antes, sobre todo por lo difícil que es distorsionar el papel de Edward que siempre se preocupa por Bella a un punto donde no se preocupe en absoluto y que además la humille.

Respondiendo a preguntas de los reviews, lamentablemente no puedo conseguirles una cita con Edward jejejeje. Sigan leyendo fics!! De todo! Los veo en el próximo cap que prometo será mas largo.


	3. Bella 3

Es curioso, hay gente picada con este fic que solo se propone (elfic) enromper mis esquemas mentales de lo que es socialmente aceptable o no. He pensado mil formas de continuarlo y a la vez mil maneras de evitar publicarlo. Supongo que me genera ansiedad escribir este tipo de historias. De hecho me he arrepentido de escribir ciertas cosas como lo de "no te voy a dominar, te voy a sodomizar" o lo de "soy tu amo y tu mi esclava" admito que eso fue, en cierta medida perturbadoramente exitante.

De cualquier manera he subido los capítulos olvidándome de el hecho de "¿que diran de mi? ¿sere una pervertida sexual?" Gracias a Dios y a una bola se psiquiatras y psicólogos entregados a la materia desde hace como 10 años se quito el tema referente a Dominacion o sadomasoquismo del DSM-IV (Osea el manual que usan los psiquiatras y psicólogos para etiquetar a las personas con enfermedades mediante números) y ya no se considera una enfermedad, por otra parte se considera una perversión, que realmente para mi es igual.

El punto es que seguire escribiendo hasta acabar cueste lo que me cueste y lo subiré tal cual, asi que podréis decir lo que quieran de mi o de la enredada manera en que manipule a los personajes a mi antojo y me agradara leer lo que piensen. Aquí va…

Por cierto creo que esta fuerte, no lo lean si no se creen aptos para ello.

**Domíname**

**:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:**

Bella deja a Edward porque es muy posesivo y busca refugio en Jacob pero realmente ama a Edward y se arrepiente de haber acudido a Jacob ¿Qué hará Edward con toda su ira?

**:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:**

Recuerdo una vez que me senté a hablar con Alice, bueno literalmente ella empezó a hablar y yo no podía irme porque era muy tarde asi que platicamos de algo que no quería, sexo. Su relación con su novio era abierta de hecho Jasper era un chico genial, amable y delicado pero picaro a la vez, Alice me platicaba que es bueno hacer de todo para evitar la monotonía. Eso me ponía a pensar que parecía una vieja puritana por nunca querer hacer nada nuevo y si consideramos que Edward es el mas puritano de los Cullen tomando como punto de referencia a Emmett que desde mil quilómetros podía sentir su mirada desnudándome y cuatro de cinco cosas que decían tenían que relacionarse con algún contenido sexual, si Edward era un puritano y yo mas que el.

¿Estaria mal todas las veces que regañe a Edward por haber dicho una vulgaridad? ¿O las veces en las que le decía que eso no se hacia? Posiblemente si, se llama sexualidad y hay que vivirla, no al borde de lo enfermizo pero yo no estaba ni lejos de tocar la raya de lo enfermizo sexualmente por el contrarsio estaba al borde de tocar la línea de lo enfermizo al no dejarme llevar la mayoría de las veces. Entendi que tal vez el problema de celos de Edward se arreglaría solamente siendo algo mas libreal.

-Ahhh –Un golpe me despeto de mi s pensamientos volviéndome a mi tiempo espacio. De pronto sentí una sensación curiosa en mi trasero que me agradaba, ardia un porquito, era una nalgada.

-Quiero escucharlo de tu boca, dime que no soy el único que lo desea, dime que tu también, explicame de lo que serias capaz, lo que te gustaría y lo que no, dime que lo que estoy haciendo y lo que voy a hacer te va a gustar –Mas que a una orden parecía una suplica de Edward que posiblemente dentro de el mismo este comiéndose por culpa de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Edward me daba vueltas como si se tratase de una presa, me sentía como una oveja casada por un león grande, imponente y sexy.

-Si lo deseo, desde hace tiempo Edward lo deseo mucho –Admiti subiendo la cara, estaba decidida a no sentir vergüenza por lo que quería hacer.

-¿Qué es exactamente? ¿Qué quieres que te haga? ¿quieres que te muerda como un vampiro? –Rio un poco esperando mi respuesta, era momento de tomar las cosas en serio.

-Quiero darte todo el placer humanamente posible, soy tuya Edward Cullen –Edward estaba en frente de mi viendo mis ojos de manera penetrante- quiero que me tomes como tuya y me uses, si quieres golpearme hazlo, si quieres maldecirme, maldíceme, si quieres pellizcarme, haslo yo quiero todo aquello que tu dentro de ti quieres hacerme –Su mirada estaba perdida en la mia y la mia en la suya, pudimos pasar horas- soy tu esclava, amo –Sonrei ligeramente.

Edward me acaricio la mejilla con su mano, supe que seria la ultima caricia llena de ternura que tendría en esa noche, toda la situación despertó en mi a una Bella sucia y muy lejos de lo puritana que era y en el un Edward agresivo y dominante muy lejos de lo reprimido que yo lo había tenido.

Edward me dio una bofetada tan fuerte que me tiro al suelo, no me lo esperaba, mi cabeza empezó a palpitar antes que mi mejilla en si, se sintió delicioso, mi cabeza giraba y mi mejilla ardia, sonreí, era lo que realmente quería. Lo mire con mi mano en mi mejilla desde el suelo sonriendo, se veía hermoso, grande y atoritario desde el suelo.

-Parate –Dijo agachándome y agarrando mi cabello para levantarme hasta dejarme de pie en frente de el otra vez.

Tomo mi garganta con su mano izquierda y volvió a abofetearme tan fuerte como lo había hecho, otra vez esa sensación frenetica en mi cabeza que casi quería explotar por la falta de aire y el dolor que me generaba eso. Me solto y volvió a rodearme como si me tratase de su presa de nuevo. Se detuvo detrás de mi y empezó a introducir sus dedos en el elástico delos costados de mi tanga blanca, pensé que la quería bajar y me relaje, pero sentí que las empezó a jalar hacia arriba, no crei nunca que eso pudiera generar dolor, no si yo lo hacia pero Edward era mas fuerte que yo, sentí como me hacían presión en mi vagina y aplastaban mi clítoris doloriasamente, otra vez me empece a desesperar y a agitar los brazos agarrando mi cabeza.

-Mhh –Antes de sonar como un gemido sono como un grito reprimido, ya no aguantaba y el seguía jalando- ¡Basta! –Grite, ansiaba que se detuviera pero no lo hacia a pesar de mi suplica- Por favor –Susurre, eso siempre hacia efecto con el Edward normal pero no con este.

-¿Crees que porque me lo digas voy a parar? –Pregunto- ¿ehh?

-No –Estaba completamente fuera de mi y mis manos agarraban mi cabello por desesperación-No amo no.

-Eres mi esclava ¿no? Entonces puedo hacer lo que me plazca contigo mhh –Senti como se rio casi inaudiblemente.

Me encontraba parada en las puntas de mis pies cuando sentí que solto el tanga que llegaba hasta mi cadera de tanto que lo había jalado. Me quede parada en medio de la sala, con mi vagina palpitando por esa presión, Edward estaba en la cocina moviendo unas cosas.

-Dios –Cerre mis ojos sonriendo todo esto me estaba exitando de masiado.

-¿Dios que? –Pregunto, estaba de nuevo frente a mi.

-Me encanto –Sonrei abriendo los ojos y abriéndolos de sobre manera por lo que vi.

Edward tenia una cara como desquiciada y sostenía un cuchillo de chef en sus manos sonriendo horriblemente. ¡Ahora me quería matar! No me pude mover me paralice por el estado maniaco en el que se encontraba Edward que empezó a raspar mi abdomen con la punta del cuchillo, se sentía como si una uña me rasguñara, ¿Qué rayos pretendia? Empece a retroceder por miedo a que se estuviese volviendo loco.

-No te muevas –Grito audiblemente sorprendiéndome mas delo común.

Volvi a paralizarme en mi lugar, respiraba con dificultad, Edward poso la punta del cuchillo en mi pecho cerca de mi corazón e hizo una leve presión que me puso a temblar y a el lo hizo reir. Paso el cuchillo por debajo de uno de los tirantes de mi sosten y con presión lo empezó a romper acto seguido hizo lo mismo con el otro tirante, luego lastimándome un poco paso el cuchillo en medio de mis pechos por abajo del sosten y empezó a moverlo de arriba hacia abajo para ir rompiendo el sosten, lo consiguió después de unos cuantos intentos. El sosten cayo automáticamente en el suelo y el me observaba los pechos. Con una de sus manos empezó a pellizcar un pezón de manera agresiva y jalándolo hacia el lo que me hizo dar unos pasos hacia su dirección después de soltar un "ay"

-¿Qué parte de no te muevas no entendiste? -Pregunto muy enojado mirándome con odio.

-Perdon, no volverá a pasar.

El sonrio sabiendo que el miedo me estaba empezando a llenar, si, era un miedo extraño que me gustaba. Me quede inmóvil de nuevo en mi lugar y el dio dos pasos hacia atrás, poso el cuchillo sobre mi abdomen sin hacer presión pero tomo mi pezón y lo jalo de la misma manera que hacia un momento, el dolor era soportable y placentero, lo excitante estribaba en el hecho de tener un cuchillo en mi abdomen. Lo solto de printo haciéndome temblar un poco. Y prosiguió a deslizar el cuchillo entre mis piernas, apenas lo roso sobre la tena de mi tanga que se encontraba hundida entre mis labios, yo solo miraba el cuchillo tratando de ver que rayos haría con el, pero entendí que el propósito del cuchillo era solo romper mi ropa interior cuando de un costado de mi tanga y del otro rompió la tela. Despues de eso, riendo avento el cuchillo en la mesa de la esquina.

¿Era Edward capaz de haberme hecho daño con un cuchillo? La respuesta definitiva es no, solo que mi miedo lo éxito mucho, lo podía notar viendo el bulto que había en sus pantalones.

De nuevo, giraba alrededor de mi como hacia unos momentos, me encanta que haga eso y de nuevo parándose atrás de mi. Escuche la ebilla de su cinturón cuando se lo empezó a quitar, sentí el frio metal en mi trasero e instintivamente me hize hacia adelante, ya lo estaba escuchando ¿Qué parte de no te muevas no entendiste? Pero no dijo nada.

Doblo su cinto por la mitad y empezó a acariciar mi cuerpo con el cuero del cinto, sentí como acariciaba mi espalda y como pasaba por mi culo, el roce era delicioso. Edward me tomo del cuello y me llevo al sillón, pensé que quería que me sentara.

-Pon tus dos manos sobre el asiento del sillón –Ordeno.

Estire mis brazos y los apoye en el sillón como me pidió. Empezo a acariciar mi culo con sus manos suavemente, se sentía lindo ese roce, por alguna razón Edward siempre mantenía una temperatura corporal mas fría de lo normal y ese frio me gustaba.

-Ahhh –Grite y resonó en todo el salón.

Edward golpeo una de mis nalgas con tanta fuerza que cai sobre mis rodillas. Paso su brazo por mi abdomen y me volvió a levantar en esa misma posición y empezó a acariciarme otra vez.

-¿Te gusta? –Pregunto entre risas.

-Si, solo que no me lo esperaba –Admiti.

Cuando termine de decir eso otra vez sentí un golpe pero esta vez era el cinto y esta vez no cai al suelo. Senti arder mi trasero y la mano fría de Edward mitigaba ese sentimiento.

-Te voy a dar diez azotes, si te mueves o gritas voy a volver a empezar la cuenta –Dijo, sabia que había una sonrisa en sus labios aunque no pudiera verla- Tu vas a contar y te quiero escuchar claramente.

Asi empezó mi tortura, los primeros azotes no los sentía tan fuertes "Uno amo, Dos amo" y no me hacían moverme, no fue hasta que llegue al séptimo que ya el ardor era mucho y sentí que hasta tomo impulso para azotarme que volvi a caer en el suelo con las rodillas.

-Ahhh ahhh -Empece a sollozar, quería que parara un momento.

-Vuelve a tu posición –Ordeno.

Y volvi a contar …

Edward tiro su cinto de lado y se volvió a sentar en el sillón individual viéndome en el piso, estaba sonriendo mientras lo observaba tan imponente. De alguna manera me sentía bien al estar desnuda mientras el todavía tenia su ropa, se sentía humillada y eso me agradaba.

Con uno de sus dedos me hizo un gesto para que fuera hasta donde el estaba me pare pero pronto levanto su mano en señal de alto y giro la cabeza negando, ¿Qué era lo que heria? Con su mano me hizo una señal para que me agachara y entendí que quería que gateara hacia el, lo hice lentamente hacia su dirección. Su mirada me indico su entrepierna.

-Mamamela –Ordeno.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y con mis manos desabotone su pantalón, y jale su bóxer acto seguido lo vi como nunca lo había visto antes, llena de deseo y lujuria, ansiosa, deseba hacerlo lo deseaba realmente y el lo noto. Se paro un momento ayudándome a quitarle sus pantalones y los avente con mi ropa junto con sus zapatos y calcetines y al fin estaba lista para hacerlo con ganas como nunca.

Empece a darle besos y el tomo mi cabello jalándolo hacia atrás.

-Mi orden fue mamamela –Dijo enojado aventando mi cabeza hacia un lado.

Abri mi boca y con mis manos lo tome en mis manos. El tomo mis manos y las inclino hacia mi espalda.

-Y no las muevas de ahí, haslo solo con la boca

Era grande, pocas veces lo había hecho y sabia que a el lo volvia loco, abri mi boca y la meti, sabiendo de mi incompetencia para poderla meter toda Edward tomo mi cabello enredando sus dedos y empujo hacia adelante al principio era soportable pero empece a sentir ganas de vomitar realmente y un gran asco quise hacerme para atrás pero el no me lo permitió asi que con mis brazos intente safarme pero el empujo mas mi cabeza entre sus piernas hasta que sentí que mi barbilla toco algo suave, sus huevos y el cerro las puiernas rápidamente y fuertemente dejándome prisionera con su pene en mi boca. Con mis manos daba manotasos por la desesperación, hasta que el tomo mis manos entre las suyas y las empezó a apretar tan fuerte que empece a cerrar mi boca haciendo presión en su pene.

-¿Qué diablos haces? –Pregunto, esta vez si lo hice enojar.


	4. Bella 4

Hey gracias! A todos los que dejaron reviews y por supuesto a Adela. Aunque haya solo una persona interesada en terminar de leer el fic este fic llegara a su fin! Asi que muchas gracias por motivarme.

**:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:**

Bella deja a Edward porque es muy posesivo y busca refugio en Jacob pero realmente ama a Edward y se arrepiente de haber acudido a Jacob ¿Qué hará Edward con toda su ira?

**:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:**

Lo había hecho enojar, pero mi desesperación era tanta al estar luchando contra mis ganas de vomitar y el dolor de mis manos cuando Edward las empezó a doblar. Mi intención no era morderlo pero era mucho desesperación.

-Me dolio –Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-No quiero escusas, si lo vuelves a hacer te juro que no te vas a poder sentar en un mes de lo fuerte que te voy a dar –Grito fuera de si- Y tu misma lo dijiste, de tu boca salió que te usara para mi placer y precisamente eso hago, ahora vuelve a hacerlo y esta bien hazlo bien.

Tenia miedo, esa sensación de asco era absolutamente desagradable y tenia que volverlo a hacer, puse mis manos en mi espalda como me había dicho y volvi a hacerlo, empece a introducirla en mi boca lo mas profundo que pude hasta darme cuenta que todavía me faltaba e inmediatamente Edward volvió a hacerlo, volvió a empujar mi cabeza lentamente hasta tenerla toda adentro, yo hacia ruidos extraños porque literalmente me estaba atragantando, a el parecía gustarle esos ruidos pero no lo hacia presisamente para que le gustara. Senti una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla, me estaba esforzando mucho y Edward jalo mi cabeza hacia atrás e instantáneamente empece a toser, esperaba que no me hiciera repetirlo.

Esta vez el alzo sus manos atrás de su cabeza y me dejo hacer, al fin tranquilamente empece a cumplir aquella orden, subia y bajaba, la acariciaba con mi lengua y abria bien la boca para no lastimarlo con mis dientes. Apretaba mis labios y sabia que le gustaba por sus gemidos incesantes que también estaban creando una reacción en mi, muy placentera.

Escuchaba su respiración irregular y gemidos cortos "Mhhh" y largos "Ahhhhhhh ahhhhh" y yo seguía con un ritmo mas o menos rápido, lo escuche balbucear cosas, estaba fuera de si "Bella que bien se siente" y a veces acariciaba mi cabello tiernamente, me agradaba. "Bella no pares pequeña esclava no pares" y eso me daban mas ganas de continuar hasta que sentí que su cuerpo se tenso y sabia lo que vendría, quise alejarme pero con sus manos tomo mi cabeza para que no lo hiciera y resignada espere el resultado, no fue tan desagradable solo que no quería tragarlo, me quise levantar para ir al baño pero sus manos en mis hombros no me dejaron.

-Tragalo –Me pidió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Movi mi cabeza de un lado a otro negando.

-¿Ni por tu amo? –Seguia sonriendo, este Edward no era el Edward agresivo era el Edward perverso.

Atine a creer que era peor mantenerlo en la boca que estar discutiendo y de un trago sentí como bajo por mi garganta, el sabor que quedo en mi boca era curioso, como haber tomado agua con sal. El estaba relajado pero yo estaba ansiosa, el recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y yo me quede abrasando sus piernas con mi cabeza entre ellas, a pesar de todo me sentía tranquila y en paz con el. Pronto me pidió que le pasara sus pantalones y me estire para alcanzárselos y dárselos para rápidamente regresar a mi posición anterior.

El saco un paquete de cigarros, como detestaba que fuamara pero, se veía jodidamente sexy cuando lo hacia. Lo prendió y escuche como rechino la mesita que estaba al lado para acercarla a el e ir depositando la ceniza en el cenicero que estaba ahí.

Pronto sentiel olor desagradable del cigarro, todo estaba tranquilo, se escuchaba el borboteo de la gran pecera que había del otro lado dela sala, escuchaba como Edward inalaba despacio, retenia y expulsaba lentamente el humo del cigarro. La habitación en penumbras solo iluminada por la tenue luz de la pecera y la luna, ropa regada por la sala y la silueta de dos personas que se amaban no solo con el corazón si no con el alma. Edward me acariciaba la cabeza lentamente, cada quien pensaba en sus cosas y no había presiones, prisas o nada.

-Levantate –Ordeno y senti que Edwar de movia para acomodarse en el sillón-Sientate en mi regaso quiero hacer algo.

Me sente en su regaso pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y acomodando mi cabeza en su cuello, me incomodaba su camisa y la empece a quitar y la avente con la demás ropa, asi me acomode mejor en su pecho. El levanto mi mentón con su mano, aun no se acababa ese maldito cigarro que tenia en la mano y de pronto me beso pasando el humo de su boca a la mia, fue extraño, pensé que tosería pero lo exale rápido.

-No hagas eso –Pidio tiernamente acariciando mi mentón- Voy a pasar el humo de mi boca a la tuya y tu vas a respirar por la boca muy despacio.

Lo vi inhalando el humo de la boquilla del cigarro y luego acerco su boca a la mia y paso el humo lentamente yo sentía como se llenaban mis pulmones era algo denso no tan desagradable como pensé.

-Retenlo un momento –Me pidió- Asi –Yo tenia mis ojos cerrados- Suéltalo despacio por tu boca.

Me contemplo un momento y apago el cigarro en el centicero, paso su fría mano por mi espalda.

-Siempre quise hacer eso, pero eres necia y nunca te prestas para nada sexy –Sono como un reclamo.

-Ya no volverá a pasar –Prometi sonriendo.

El me cargo en sus brazos y nos dirigimos a su habitación. Estaba desordenada, como nunca, había cosas tiradas, imagino que fue por su arranque de ira cuando se entero de lo de Jacob y me sentí triste.

Edward me avento en la cama, hasta rebote. Me miro de pie con una sonrisa, bienvenido Edward agresivo. El entro a su closet y saco un cinto con estoperoles, no creía que fuera a hacer lo que pensaba que iba a hacer, no con estoperoles, no, se me iban a clavar en la pie.

Movi la cabeza de un lado a otro y el con una sonrisa movio su cabeza de arriba abajo.

-Ponte boca abajo y no te muevas vas a extender tus brasos hacia arriba –Ordeno.

No iba a negarme, no acababa de haberme movido para qudar de espaldas cuando sentí un azote en mi espalda, fue sico, se sentía como cosquillas, no sentí que algo rasgara mi piel, pero pensé que estaba esperando el momento indicado para hacerlo. Senti el segundo y era un dolor muy rico lo que se sentía.

-Bella, se están marcando los azotes en tu espalda de una manera deliciosa –Afirmo cuando sentí que la luz se prendió- Esto lo quiero ver bien.

Siguio con el juego, el sonido del cuero contra mi piel era una música que estaba dispuesta a escuchar siempre. Pero subió muy rápido la fuerza del azote que me retorcí en la cama por el dolor, aun asi estaba emocionada y me gustaba. Sin importar que me haya retorcido el siguió con esa tunda, solo que ahora como estaba de lado el azote cayo en mi estomago, en ese momento entendí que el seguiría dando azotes independientemente de que me moviera o no y en ese sentido tenia cierto control del lugar en el que caerían los azotes. No me gustaba como se sentía en mi abdomen, sentía que me sacaba el aire, prefería que fuesen en la espalda ahí se sentía bien y a juzgar por la sonrisa de Edward a el también. Mis gemidos resonaban en su recamara cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez me movia mas porque cada vez recibia mas y mi cuerpo se iba manrcando, ardia y dolia pero quería que lo hiciera siempre por siempre.

Paro. Escuche como tiro el cinto contra la pared. Y sentí sus manos acariciando mi espalda. Me dejo ahí un momento, yo estaba ida, el dolor me había relajado de una manera tan placentera.

Estaba en mi estado alfa de relajación y el se acosto en la cama, me gustaba la sensasion de su piel contra la mia y me encantaba que me acariciara el cabello.

-Ven aca –Me pidió tomando mi barbilla- Besame.

Me acomode arriba de el y lentamente pose mis labios sobre los suyos en un beso tierno que no duro mucho porque senti como un impulso electico que recorrió mi cuerpo y el beso se torno mas apasionado, sentía su lengua jugar con la mia, la empujaba, sentí sus dientes aprisionar mis labios y morderlos varias veces y yo hice lo mismo, cada vez que mordía su labio un gemido de su garganta salía que me exitaba muhco. Dejo mis labios para situarse en mis pechos que beso y mordió ligeramente.

Sus manos los acariciaban y pellizcaban mis pezones, eso me mataba, tomaba mis pechos en sus manos y los apretaba como tratando de desaparecerlos, el dolor era deliscioso. Me agache y bese su cuello, lo mordía, a el le gustaba porque gemia como loco. Senti su mano masturbándome, pasaba su pulgar por mi clítoris volviéndome loca a tal punto que no podía concentrarme propiamente en besar su cuello.

-Estas muy mojada –Rio- Sigue con lo tuyo anda.

-Ahhhja –Afirme dando besos tontos en su cuello.

Estaba muy exitada, casi al borde de venirme cuando paro, noooo yo quería que siguiera, lo mire con cara de frustración yo estaba temblando y nunca había sentido esa necesidad de querer terminar. Y el solo rio un poco. Paso su dedo pulgar por mis labios y me probe a mi misma, era diferente a el, sabia algo dulce. Relami mis labios y el metió su dedo en mi boca que empece a chupar. Otra vez caimos en un vaivén de caricias y besos, había encontrado la manera de volverlo loco, después de tanto tiempo al fin empezaba a conocer a mi novio, modia sus hombros y su cuello.

-Bella –Susurro entre gemidos- Ahhh uuuf

-Mande –No quería dejar de besarlo.

-Te voy a coger ya

Al terminar de decir esto me acosto en la cama y lo sentí arriba de mi tratando de entrar en mi, rodee su cintura con mis piernas para que fuera mas fácil. Al empezar a entrar un extasis me envolvió completamente. Empece a temblar porque quería hacerlo rápido pero el iba muy despacio, lo mire con cara de suplica y sonriendo empezó a aumentar el ritmo, tenia mis manos en mi cabeza mientras la movia de un lado a otro por la exitacion que sentía.

-Bella –Susurro entre suspiros.

Cuando voltee me golpeo la cara muy fuerte, era curioso, no sentía dolor, creo que la exitacion anulaba mi humbral del dolor. El cerro sus ojos y seguía penetrándome fuerte y rápido.

-Edward –Le hable.

Sabia que el no lo esperaba pero le di una chachetada tan fuerte como me fue posible. El volvió su cara contra mi suspirando.

-Otra vez –Pidio.

Repeti la acción, se sentía bien. Me encantaba mi relacion con Edward y ahora haciendo el amor violentamente, sintiéndolo arriba de mi, su gran cuerpo sudando moviéndose arriba de mi, me volvia loca, ambos empezamos a temblar, las embestidas de Edward se hacían mas fuertes y rapidas, yo subia mi cadera y el empujaba fuerte hasta que yo ya no aguante mas.

-Ya me vengo E.. –No pude terminar de decir su nombre porque mi grito retumbo en toda la habitación- WAAAAARD!!!

Mi grito ahogo su gemido, habíamos terminado al mismo tiempo y Edward se había venido en mi. Senti su cuerpo arriba del mio, se dejo caer y asi nos quedamos ambos respirando agitadamente por un rato. Cerre los ojos y el se paro para apagar la luz, acomodo las almohadas y me levanto para acomodarme en su pecho. No decíamos nada, el silencio no era incomodo, ambos estábamos calmados.

-¿Te lastime? –Pregunto con un dejo de preocupación.

-Para nada –Conteste con los ojos cerrados.

-Me vine dentro de ti –Dijo preocupado.

-Mañana compro unas pastillas

-Tal vez te deje marcas –Otra vez Edward tierno preocupado.

-Mañana compro una crema

-Bella aun estoy triste por lo que hiciste.

-Ahhhh –Suspire- Edward, nunca hice nada con Jacob, solo lo hice para que pasara esto, me agrada todas tus facetas de Edward –Sonrei.

-Bella pero…

-Shhh Edward te amo, amo, amor.

**:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:**

¿Final cursi?

a)Absolutamente

b)Posiblemente

c)Para nada

d) No tengo idea.

Mi respuesta es D seguramente. Al final Edward no sodomizo a Bella solo quedo en una dominación. No pensé que escribir lemon fuera tan difícil, creo que prefiero mil veces mas leerlo que escribirlo.

Gracias a todos por los reviews que me impulsaron a acabar la historia, principalmente a Adela, creeme si pudiera conseguirte una cita con Edward lo haría chica!! Yoya11 espero que encuentres a tu amo asi jijiji ludmila a mi también me divirtió el Edward posesivo heehehehe Rinbowraw creo que no solamente tu tienes la mente igual de retorcida que Edward cro que la frase correcta seria "tenemos la mente retorcida como Edward". Hale Cullen Anna, que bonito nombre!!! Yo también me llamo asi ejejeje y también yo quiero! Y EmiliaCullen gracias por ser la primera en dejar review espero haberte sacado de la intriga rápido.

Ciertamente aquí acaba la historia pero tengo pensado hacer otra cosa con la historia asi que no ha acabado del todo. Bye bye!!! Muchas gracias a todas! Recuerden lean Fics, de todo, de lo que sea pero lean!!!


	5. Edward 1

Bella habia llegado a mi vida en el momento justo. Necesitaba a alguien y ella fue la luz que ilumino mi vida. Tan delicada y descuidada, tan hermosa y sencilla, tan retraida que adoraba indagar en ella para enredarme en el mar de sus pensamientos.

Era simplemente hermosa y era mia. Estaba absolutamente enamorado de ella y ella de mi. Mi fastidiosa hermana me la había presentado y desde ahí comenzó todo.

La corteje, no quiero sonar anticuado pero asi lo hice y ella cayo en mi red. Alguien que iba a mis recitales de piano, a mis torneos de karate, a mis exposiciones de poesía y aun mejor, alguien a quien le interesaba ir, que escuchaba y observaba.

Recuerdo cuando me pregunto "¿Cómo le haces para ser tan seductor?" sinceramente si me considero una persona seductora, soy atractivo, son afán de alavarme, mi mirada es penetrante, pero creo que el punto crucial de la seducción masculina esta en el escuchar. Es increíble que las personas se muestran a si mismas en sus palabras, gestos o movimientos, es tan interesante y sencillo adivinar como llegar a una chica.

Con Bella era diferente, se sentía atraída por mi pero no lo demostraba en nada, tuve que espiar a Alice hablando por teléfono para enterarme y asi fui averiguando como llegar a ella y ahora que la tengo no habrá nada que me haga dejarla ir, a menos claro esta, que ella se valla por su propio pie.

Admito que desde que Alice empezó a usarla como modelo o maniquí para sus confecciones, Bella viste mejor, se ve mejor pero no soy el único que la ve mejor, si no toda la bola de gandallas que hay en la universidad. Me irrita ver como la ven, no me molesta que use ropa provocadora a veces, me molestan los demás, por eso me he vuelto mas protector, se que a ella se le dificulta entender, que antes no era asi.

Es que simplemente no lo puedo evitar. Ahora que las dichosas manos de mi hermanita habían hecho estragos en la apariencia de Bella, ella se veía mas femenina, mas seductora, incluso su actitud cambio. Normalemente hacia rabietas cuando yo salía con mis amigos o cuando íbamos a fiestas, a veces si ella no quería algo yo no lo hacia aunque quisiera, ella tenia un gran control sobre mi.

Eso, admito, es en parte por lo que la celo tanto, siento que a veces se sale de mis manos y no es una niña.

-Edward, voy a salir con Jasper, tal vez no venga a dormir, de hecho no y ya se me hizo tarde, nos vemos –Dijo Alice dándome un beso en la mejilla y después dio un azoton la puerta.

Yo estaba en la sala leyendo y ella estaba hablando por teléfono, confio en que Jasper la cuida, eso no me preocupa, pero Alice a veces es descuidada, dejo su laptop prendida en el sillón al lado de mi. La tome para apagarla pero había un correo de Isabella Marie Swan, con el titulo "Alice lee esto, ya no puedo mas" Son cosas de Alice y no debo mirar pero implica a Bella y si puedo mirar.

Empece a leer el correo, no era muy largo y decía:

"Amiga, Alice, soy una mala persona, hoy fui a casa de Jacob, ha estado insistiendo en salir, sabes que no salgo con el porque tu hermano es un celoso posesivo, aunque aun hablo con el, lo cual no parece molestarle.

No pude evitarlo, Edward lleva dos semanas sin hablarme porque se enojo conmigo, solo fui a un bar con unos amigos y eso lo molesto, aunque se que no le avise y que era tarde y que no eran personas de fiar, tal vez yo estoy mal.

El punto es que lo que hice con Jacob no creo que me lo perdone. No se lo quiero decir, como se lo diría ¿Sabias que me acoste con Jacob?, Hola Edward, te amo , te extraño, te soy infiel…

Alice, lo amo, lo extraño y la culpa me esta matando, lo peor es que Jacob esta feliz, le di alas de algo que no quiero.

Ya no quiero escribir, se que te vas con Jasper, no me sorprende, pásensela bien, insístele a tu hermano que lo amo. Bye"

No sabia que decir, que hacer, que pensar, no sabia nada, no, si sabia, voy a matar a Jacob Black por tocar a mi novia. No se que hacer, ¿Voy con Jacob? ¿Voy con Bella? ¿Mato primero a Jacob?

Estaba temblando, no podía parar de temblar, realmente estaba enojado, necesitaba desquitarme con alguien. Apague la laptop de mi hermana y la deje en una mesa. Camine por toda la casa hasta que mi teléfono sono. Era ella, mi pequeña infiel, que iba a decirme la "verdad", no sabia si contestar. Solo conteste sin decir nada, no podía decirle nada o la asustaría.

-Edward ¿Estas ahi? –Su voz era como música melancolica- Necesito verte.

-Voy para alla –Conteste seco.

-No, yo estoy cerca de tu casa, llego en veinte minutos, ¿Estas bien? –Parecia que preguntaba con sinceridad.

Maldita hipócrita, no lo alcance a articular solo colgué el teléfono y lo avente contra la pared. Veinte minutos, Isabella me vas a hacer esperarte veinte minutos, sentía el mundo en cima, mi cuerpo lo sentía pesado, estaba nervioso, enojado, tenia muchos sentimientos encontrados.

Encontre un lugar donde me seti comodo, en medio de la sala, me quede parado en la penumbra del apartamento. Senti mi cuerpo temblar, era el coraje que tenia dentro, centre mi mirada en la puerta esperando algún sonido, después de un momento que no pude definir escuche la perilla girar, ella era, lo sabia. Vi su silueta atravesar la puerta y fui directo al grano.

-Bella, ¿Hiciste qué? –Prácticamente grite cuando entro por la puerta, eso la hizo asustarse, su mirada se deformo incomprendida y dio un ligero salto.

-Cálmate, vamos a hablar –Murmuro entrecortadamente, su miraba delataba que había hecho algo.

-Edward, yo no supe, ya no estamos juntos no tienes porque ponerte así –Su semblante pequeño, su cabeza entre los hombros, tenia miedo, estaba muerta de miedo ante mi y tenia una buena razón para estarlo.

-¿Te acostaste con Jacob Black? –Trate de calmarme, mi ira me estaba dominando, trate de sonreírle pacíficamente pero solo salió una mueca perversa.

-Edward, Jacob y yo.. –Contesto, yo solo quería una sola respuesta quería un "no" pero si dejaba a Bella hablar le daría mil vueltas al asunto.

-¿¡Te acostaste con Jacob Black! –Tuve que gritar, mi impulso me domino.

-No –Respondio al fin lo que quería per necesitaba saber que había pasado, Bella estaba tomando una actitud de niña pequeña haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus brazos, como una rabieta pero no estaba de humor para lidiar cn eso- No soy una niña para que me manipules así Edward Cullen –Bella estaba enojada ¿Por qué? Yo soy el que debería estarlo.

-¿Qué hiciste con el? –Intente sonar de nuevo normal, pero no pude, parecía un psicópata, estaba decidido a saber que rayos paso.

-Edward ya no somos nada, ¡por tus mismos celos matones! –Me grito casi llorando, esa no es escusa, si somos algo, ella me dejo de hablar a mi por sus rabietas.

Con esas rabietas solo estaba haciéndome enojar mas, me acerque lentamente a ella, aun temblando por el coraje, mi cuerpo rigido, mis musculos marcados, era tanto rencor, apretaba mis manos para no soltarle un golpe y lastimarla, quería lastimarla como ella lo acababa de hacer, pero no podía, ella es Bella. Al fin llegue en frente de ella y la mire a sus ojos quería saberlo todo..

-Bella, Bella, Isabella, tu mirada te delata –Le murmure suevemente en su oreja y sentí como su cuerpo se estremeció, ese dominio me estaba causando otro sentimiento, la situación me estaba exitando y no deberi por lo que ella hizo, de pronto no pudo sostener mas mi mirada y volteo hacia un lado- Mirame Bella –Practicamente le ordene.

Pase lentamente mi mano sobre su cuello, lo mas despacio que pude para hacerla sufrir de intriga, acaricie su cabello y la ira me domino de nuevo, enrede mis dedos fuertemente en su cabello y gire su cabeza haciéndola voltear a verme. Eso hizo que hiciera una mueca de dolor, se veía tan indefensa y hermosa en mis manos

-Bella respóndeme –Apenas y pude decir entre dientes.

-Faje –Susurro despacio.

¿Como demonios? ¿Cómo ese maldito nativo la toco? ¿Cómo ella se dejo? La odio por permitir semejante estupidez, no sabia quien era el estúpido, yo por permitirlo, ella por dejarse o Jacob por que si. Empuje su cabeza hacia atrás para soltar mi mano de entre su cabello, alce las manos de coraje acariciando mi cabello, había un fuero interno en mi. La mire y estaba trando de irse, caminaba despacio hacia la puerta.

-Ni se te ocurra atravesar esa puerta Isabella –Grite, no iba a permitir que se fuera asi como asi.

Se quedo inmóvil enfrente de la puerta, quería matarla, quería matrlos a ambos. Pero decidi calmarle, aun la amo con todo mi crazon. Acaricie sus desnudos hombros por la blisa de tirantes que de no ser pr la influencia de Alice nunca usaría. Senti su calida piel, la acaricie y me empece a calmar.

-¿Dime que hicieron? Dime que no te vio desnuda, dime… -No tenia voz, no quería hablar fuerte, estaba triste y aun tenia esperanza en mi novia, solo lo susurre a su oído.

No respondió, se quedo ahí parada, atormentándome con su silencio, otra vez, esa ira me hizo temblar, tome su cuello y lo apreté con tantas ganas, quería sofocarla, quería que me dijera que no hizo nada y que me amaba como y a ella. Empece despacio pero algo dentro de mi me empezó a orillar a hacerlo cada vez mas fuerte.

-Dime que paso, ya –Ordene sin soltarla.

-Si pudieras dejarme, lo haría –Dijo casi sin aliento, cai en conciencia que la estaba ahorcando de verdad y la fui soltando poco a poco.

Se veía cansada, como si mi amarre la hubiera mareado.

-¿Qué escuchaste? –Pregunto no se si para volverme loco.

-Explícame solamente que rayos hiciste –Seguía molesto, quería que este tormento acabara ya.

-Fui a su casa, estaba triste porque eres un celoso posesivo y te amo y nos fajamos –Otra vez, dando vueltas al asunto, huyendo.

-Bella, ¿Que parte de explícame que rayos hiciste no entendiste? –Pregunte con autoritarismo.

-Entre a su casa y le platique de ti y como se odian el uno al otro, se enojo porque… –Queria sofocarla de nuevo, ¿No es capaz de solo decirme que paso?.

-Bella –Otra vez, no lo pude evitar, tome su cabello y lo jale para que me mirara a los ojos y viera que no estoy jugando, no es una de sus rabietas estúpidas- ahórrate eso que sabes que no me importa y dime lo que quiero escuchar ya.

-Nos besamos en su sala, empezó como un beso tier.. –Jale su cabeza, quería que fuera explicita.

-¿Se besaron? ¿Lo besaste? O ¿te beso? Explícame bien –Queria detalles quería saberlo todo.

-El se me acerco y yo lo intente alejar pero al final fue mucha su insistencia que me beso y me beso el cuello y…

-Y tu como toda chica fácil te dejaste Bella, que... –Estaba realmente enojado, otra vez no podía contener mi cuerpo temblar y necesitaba calmarte- ¿Te vio desnuda? –Pregunte suavemente intentando calmarme.

-Yo no soy ninguna chica fácil Edward –Me miro con ojitos molestos, ella no tenia razón para enojarse, yo decía lo cierto.

-No, eres mía Bella, solamente mía –Decirlo me hace sentir bien- y ese nativo estúpido no debió siquiera pensar en ti y ahora responde ¿Te vio desnuda? –Si no contestaba a eso iba a estrellar su cara contra la puerta.

-No Edward, no me vio desnuda, solo en ropa interior –Me respondió fastidiada.

-¿Qué hicieron? No te creo que solo se hayan dado besos –La ira se fue, ahora me inundaba la tristeza, me sentía bipolar.

-Sexo oral –Casi no alcanzo a escucharla, hubiera deseado que no.

Otra vez solte su cabeza y acaricie la mia para tratarme de calmar, camine unos pasos, necesitaba golpear algo, la pared, el silencio de la habitación hizo que el golpe retumbara haciendo entrar en pánico a Bella que se difigia a la puerta intentando huir pero no la iba a dejar.

-Si cruzas esa puerta, no la cuentas Bella, sexo oral no es un faje, sexo oral es eso sexo. Lo mato, yo-lo-mato.

Estaba decidido, iba a ir por ese nativo y lo hiba a madrear hasta cansarme y calmarme y luego pensaría que hacer que Bella, pero quería matar a Jacob, solo que Bella obstaculizaba mi salida.

-Bella quítate de la puerta, ese sucio bastardo hoy muere.

-No –Nego muy segura- En este caso el no es el sucio bastardo, soy yo, yo soy la sucia bastarda –¿Pero que semejante estupidez decia?

-Bella muévete de la puerta, ahora –Pedi, harto de tanto teatro de su parte- o que ¿ahora amas a ese bastardo? Y por eso lo defiendes –Era lógico, a lo mejor Bella se había enamorado de ese nativo y si era asi tenia mas motivos para matarlo.

-Edward a pesar de todo y de ser un loco posesivo, yo te amo a ti, desquítate conmigo Edward –Se volvió loca de seguro, no la entiendo pero eso me hizo pensar en varias maneras de torturar a Bella.

Ya había deseado esto antes, pero no en esta situación, Bella indefensa ante mi, sonreí ante esa imagen, haciendo lo que yo le pida, a mi merced y completa disposición.

-Bella –No pude evitar sonreir, ya había tenido demaciadas fantasias con ella dominándola, no iba a jugar ahora, esta vez iba a ir enserio- ¿Qué me desquite contigo? Tengo tanta ira dentro de mi que quiero romperle la cara a Jacob Black, safarle esa mandibula y cortarle la maldita lengua que se atrevió a tocarte –Me acerque a ella imponentemente- Restregar su maldita cara por todo el campus empedrado para deformársela y dislocarle cada una de sus inservibles articulaciones –Me extasiaba pensar en las diferentes maneras de poderlo hacer sufrir - y tu ¿quieres que me desquite contigo? –Esto no me lo creía tenia que escucharla.

-Si Edward –Su vocesita llena de miedo me éxito.

-Aun no entiendo ¿Lo amas? No veo ninguna otra razón por la cual quieras que me desquite contigo sabiendo todo lo que le haría, porque Bella Swan –Tome su cara con mi mano y la apreté, no estaba para juegos- Te juro que si lo amas, literalmente lo mato, eres mia, ¿Lo amas?.

-Para nada, absoluta y rotundamente no –Tomo mi mano y la acaricio- Es solo que fui yo la que lo fue a buscar, la que hizo eso, literalmente no tengo ningún lazo contigo por el cual tenga que serte fiel –No puede ser…

-Bella nos dejamos de hablar dos semanas por un desplante tuyo ante los celos que se que tengo, pero nunca terminamos Bella, y tu crees que el lazo que tenemos ¿no es nada?, no se que te pasa pero tu y yo lo sabemos bien, el lazo que nos une es mas grande que nada, no me puedes dejar de amar –Es mia, esa afirmación es un hecho.

-No puedo dejar de amarte, ni tu a mi, por eso es mi culpa el haber ido con Jacob sabiendo que le gustaba, sabiendo como están las cosas entre nosotros, por eso –Inhalo y exsalo pesadamente- Merezco que me castigues.

¿Qué estaba escuchando? No lo creía, había fantaseado tantas veces la suave voz de Bella diciendo eso que ahora que la escuchaba no iba a dejar pasar la situación, me iba a dejar llevar por la ira, iba a hacerle todo lo que alguna vez pensé, este era el momento, se que mi sonrisa la pudo poner nerviosa pero yo necesitaba cumplir esa fantasia, luego quizá encargarme de Jacob, pero ahora era solo Bella la que me importaba.

-Bella –Dije sin creerme lo que estaba escuchando, rei un poco.

-No, Edward, soy una mala… -Bella callo pensando que decir- Chica, soy una chica mala y necesito que me castigues.

-Bella esto no va a ser como una nalgada mientras hacemos el amor a lo que estas acostumbrada, estoy muy enojado, ¿Qué rayos estabas pensando?

Bella hizo un movimiento con sus hombros me hizo entender que no sabia, beso mi mano que aun estaba entre las suyas con tanta ternura y sus pequeños ojos me miraron con ilusión, recordé que es solo una pequeña, o eso siempre me hacia pensar.

-No vas a sorportar –Estaba exitadoy emocionado- Yo no podría parar, no porque realmente también quiero hacerlo y te voy a lastimar y mucho.

-Y lo vas a disfrutar –Me dijo creo que queriéndome matar de gusto.

-Bella no te voy a dominar.

La vi desilusionarse y se lo que debía de hacer.

-Te voy a sodomizar, vas a llorar, vas a sufrir y te va a gustar.

**:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:**

Hola chicos y chicas, bueno chicas en su mayoría.

No pensé seguir esta historia en mucho mucho tiempo pero ahora se imaginaran lo que sigue, si, sigue el EPOV ejejeje y después les traeré otra sorpresa al final de los EPOV, solo sean pacientes. Gracias a los que dejan sus reviews, créanme que son como el motor que me impulsa a seguir.

Nos vemos en el capítulo que sigue

**:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:**


	6. Edward 2

¿Te voy a sodomizar? ¿Cómo iba a hacerle eso al amor de mi vida? Por otra parte de alguna manera se lo merecía. Jamas imagine el momento de tener a Bella frente a mi en esa posición, tan sumisa y vulnerable. Tenia en la mente tantas cosas que quería hacerle.

Tal vez atarla y vendarle los ojos para después azotar su piel desnuda con mi cinturón de cuero, verla retorcerse de dolor e impaciente por otro azote mientras la benda le provee desesperación por no saber donde la azotare. La había fantaseado tanto, al borde de mis ordenes, buscando solo mi placer que ahora tenerla frente de mi era casi imposible de creer.

Aun no puedo olvidar el odio que tengo contra Jacob, el sabe que es mia nada mas y ella ¿Por qué hizo eso? Creo que esta noche tengo mucho que hacer con ella, supongo que de no querer que esto pase ya se hubiera ido o se hubiera indignado, la hare sufrir pero no demasiado.

Me acerque despacio a ella, como si fuese mi presa, esta noche lo seria, eso y mas, admire sus facciones bajo la penumbra de la habitación, su cara parece de una niña pequeña y sus ojos aun mantienen cierto brillo inocente. Sus hombros pequeños la hacen verse menuda y delgada, observando bien, tiene una cintura bien pronunciada, me encanta tomarla por la cintura.

Sus pechos pequeños y ese culo tan perfecto, redondo y firme, quería apreciarla desnuda como otras veces lo había hecho, pero esta vez haría que ella se desnudara mara mi. Me acerque queriendo darle un beso, pero la idea delirante de su engaño me embriago de nuevo asi que en vez de posar un beso calido y suave en sus labios, tome su labio inferior entre mis dientes, antes lo había hecho pero esta vez no me contuve con la fuerza, sentí mi cuerpo temblar por querer hacer mas presión pero mi conciente aun me detenia o le arrancaría el labio.

-Ahhh –Gimio- Ahhhh, Eruard –No pudo artular bien mi nombre y sentí sus labios rozando los mios intentando hablar.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados, se estaba desesperando, sentí sus manos moverse con desesperación al los lados; empece a caminar hacia atrás, atrayéndola a la sala, si no se movia, seguramente la lastimaría asi que tenia que caminar hacia mi, su respiración se acelero notablemente. Senti un sabor raro, pude jurar que era algo de sangre pero en la penumbra no pude visualizar bien. Regrese a la realidad saboreando su sangre, era poca pero solte mi amarre y me deje caer en un sillón individual para observarla bien. Cruce mis dedos frente a mi rostro y apoye mis codos en los descansabrazos para observala, tenia sus ojos cerrados y estaba sonriendo levemente, mordió o rozo sus labios con sus dientes y luego con una de sus manos acaricio el labio.

¿Le había gustado? A pesar de todo Bella es una excelente sumisa ansiosa de dolor, claro que le encanto, esa sonrisa lo decía. Cuando Bella dejo de un lado su dolor, me miro y yo sostuve su mirada, sabia que dejar pasar tiempo la desesperaría asi que no dije ni hice nada, tentándola, viendo cuanto podía aguantae, pero creo que al final decidi hablar, ya no podía esperar.

-Quítate la ropa para mi –Ordene tratando de ocultar mi emoción con un tono seco y frio.

Casi escucho como Bella tragaba saliva, normalmente no le gustaba que la observara tanto y ahora estaba ahí parada para cumplir todas mis ordenes. Estaba nerviosa, lo sabia, sabia que deseaba esto tanto como yo pero no podía esperarla mas.

-¿Que esperas? ¿Quieres que me apiade de ti? –Pregunte sin poder contener una pequeña risa que se que la puso mas nerviosa.

-Si –Respondio, no esperaba esa respuesta, yo le había ordenado algo y tenia que cumplirlo.

-Hazlo ya.

Tomo la parte inferior de su camiseta y la jalo hacia arriba sacándola. Podia sentir su sentir, sabia que parte de ella se sentía humillada por obligarla a hacer algo que normalmente no haría. La vi moverse hacia un sillón ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Doblar su ropa? No tenia ni tiempo ni ganas de ver eso.

-Tírala en el suelo –Ordene e inmediatamente la blusa cayo.

La vi, torpemente desabotonar su pantalón de mezclilla y quitárselo, tardo aun mas con esas sandalias romanas de varias cuerdas pero fui paciente, no quería asustarla, eso seria después, avento el pantalón y las sandalias con la camiseta y una idea deliante inundo mu cabeza, "¿Qué tanto de mi Bella vio ese maldito nativo?"

-Así te vio Jacob ¿no? –Sabia que la haría sentir mal, pero mas mal me había hecho sentir ella, me molesto que se quedara callada haciendo un puchaero- Te hice una pregunta, ¿no me piensas contestar? –Me impaciente y me apoye de los descansabrazos.

-Si, asi me vio Jacob –Casi ni la escuche y me giro la vista en una rabieta girando los ojos, me estaba haciendo enojar, realmente con esa actitud, yo no estaba aquí para cumplirle una fantasia, ella me había fallado a mi y si a mi me daba la gana hacerla sentir mal lo haria.

-¿Quién crees que soy para que me contestes asi? Después de lo que hiciste ¿Quién demonios crees que soy? –Me pare del sillón y camine hacia ella hasta quedar a su lado, vi su cara de confusión, no sabia que contestarme.

-Eres Edward –Contesto sin verme aun, cosa que me molesto.

-No, esta noche no soy Edward –No seria una persona indulgente, solo se lo susurre a su oído- Esta noche soy tu amo –Al decir esto una especie de escalofrio recorrió mi cuerpo, soy su dueño, su amo y la poseo, es mia y nada mas, la observe, cerro sus ojos y sonrio- ¿Te gusta? –Le pregunte susurrando.

-Si –Contesto con una sonrisa inocente, pero no era la respuesta que buscaba.

-¿Si que?-Tuve que insistir para orillarla.

-Si amo –Al fin la escuche llamarme como deseaba.

-Mejor –Sonrei placenteramente- y esta noche tu eres mi esclava.

**:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:**

**Aquí estoy de nuevo!**

**Modificando los capítulos desde el punto de vista de Edward, ¿Les agrada? Creo que de alguna manera me es mas fácil escribir desde Edward que de Bella, debi empezar con el.**

**Deysi Maria, aquí sigo escribiendo, aun terminando el EPOV voy a publicar otra cosa que es algo asi como una sorpresa. Gracias LUCE si, hay muchos puritanos que odian y creen que la dominación es una blasfemia, gracias por tu review, espero que te siga gustando lo que viene. SOPHIA18 gracias. KALITW gracias por unirte a mis lectoras, de hecho me sorprende que no haya ningún lector aunque han añadido mi historia a sus favoritos tanto hombres como mujeres, lamentablemente no había pensado en la oportunidad de que Edward golpeara a Jacob (aunque después de leer todos los libros en serio que odio a Jacob) porque al final Bella no se acosto con el, solo fue una rabieta tonta para conseguirse el lado perverso de Edward o su "Atencion" porque habían tenido una riña, aunque te puede sorprender yo creo que será como el capitulo 10, tengo una sorpresita para este fic.**

**Sigan leyendo, ya saben, lean, lean, lean lo que sea pero lean.**

**Hasta el siguiente cap!**


	7. Edward 3

**:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:**

A veces me preguntaba ¿Qué pasa con Bella? La mayoría de las chicas que he conocido en la universidad son desinibidas, abiertas y no tienen tantos tabues. Es cierto que cuando conoci a Bella cai enamorado inmediatamente, me agrada como es en todos los aspectos pero es muy rigida, sexualmente, no le pido que sea como Emmett, eso me daría algo de miedo, pero ¿Qué gana reprimiéndose tanto? Hay tantas cosas que quiero probar con ella pero ella siempre se niega, no soy muy exigente.

Tal vez si Bella fuera mas abierta y se dejara sentir, reir de vulgaridades y obsenidades y no tomarse las cosas tan apecho, afianzaría ese lazo entre los dos, no me gusta ser celoso pero ella tampoco pone de su parte y ahora que esta poniendo de su parte no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

La veo ahí parada en medio de mi sala con solo ropa interior blanca, siempre era ropa interior blanca. Perfecta y su cara reflejaba emoción al igual que la mia. Empece a rodearla, me encanta sentirla como si fuera mi presa, me detuve exactamente atrás de ella y la observe, ese hermoso culito cubierto solo por tela blanca parcialmente es tan tentador. Alce mi mano abierta y azote su culo.

-Ahhh –Grito agudaente.

-Quiero escucharlo de tu boca, dime que no soy el único que lo desea, dime que tu también, explicame de lo que serias capaz, lo que te gustaría y lo que no, dime que lo que estoy haciendo y lo que voy a hacer te va a gustar –Queria escucharla suplicar que continuara.

Segui dando vueltas, viéndola con mis brazos atrás y mi cara levantada. Su semblante era timido y su cabeza estaba ligeramente entre sus himbros.

-Si lo deseo, desde hace tiempo Edward lo deseo mucho –Dijo muy bajo.

-¿Qué es exactamente? ¿Qué quieres que te haga? ¿Quieres que te muerda como un vampiro? –Me iba a desesperar si no me contestaba como yo quería.

-Quiero darte todo el placer humanamente posible, soy tuya Edward Cullen –Me detuve en frente de ella y la vi a los ojos, ella levanto levemente su cabeza, estaba perdido en su timida mirada, me encantaba escucharla diciéndome lo que siempre he sabido, eres mia Bella Swan- quiero que me tomes como tuya y me uses, si quieres golpearme hazlo, si quieres maldecirme, maldíceme, si quieres pellizcarme, haslo yo quiero todo aquello que tu dentro de ti quieres hacerme –Senti una conexión con ella, había tanto dentro de mi que quería hacerle y ellalo sabia- soy tu esclava, amo –Sonrei ligeramente.

Acaricie su mejilla como el ultimo acto de ternura que le daría esa noche.

-Eres mi esclava sucia y vas a hacer todo lo que yo te pida, me daras placer, tu existencia en este momento es solo para eso, obedecer y dar placer a tu amo, hare lo que quiera contigo y no quiero escuchar ninguna queja, quiero que estes conciente de lo que va a pasar esta noche y ahora mismo es cuando puedes darte la vuelta, tomar tu ropa e irte de aqui, sabiando que si te vas seras una cobarde, de nuevo huyendo a tus impulsos, reprimiéndote a hacer algo que sabes que quieres, que deseas, ser mi esclava –Estaba perdido en mis palabras.

Espere un momento, no sabia si se arrepentiría pero tenia la esperanza de que no.

-No, me quedare Ed… amo, me voy a quedar y voy a ser tu esclava –Sonrio.

En ese momento volvi a mi rol y le propine una gran bofetada tan fuerte que la vi caer al suelo, curiosamente no me sentí mal de hacerlo, desde el suelo Bella me dedico una sonrisa y toco su mejilla con su mano. La mire levantando mi cara con desden.

-Parate –Le pedi, pero me agache y enrede mi mano en su cabello para jalarla y pararla, fue tan sencillo, ella llevo sus manos hacia el amarre pero no pudo mas que pararse sintiendo el dolor que generaba que jalara tan fuerte su cabello, ahora defrente a mi de nuevo.

Con mi mano la toma del cuello y volvi a repetir la bofetada, tan fuerte o mas, su mejilla se torno rosada y su cara se empezó a hinchar un poco por la falta de aire, llevo sus manos a mi agarre intentando safarse sabiendo que era imposible. La solte empujándola lijeramente hacia atrás, la mire con algo de odio y la caze de nuevo rodeándola.

Me quede detrás de ella, estaba pensando en azotar ese hermoso culo pero mi mirada se poso en su ropa interior blanca y por los costados tome la tela y la jale hacia arriba fuertemente, causándole dolor en su vagina "Ahhh" escuche que gemis y respiraba rápidamente, agitaba sus brazos pero no iba a conseguir nada con eso mas que hacerme sentir bien, tomo su cabeza con sus manos y la escuchaba jadear.

-Mhh –Reprimio un grito- ¡Basta! –Grito- Por favor –Susurro en un intento de sonar como una pequeña niña a la que le cumpliría su capricho.

-¿Crees que porque me lo digas voy a parar? –Pregunte- ¿ehh?-Jale mas fuerte.

-Ahh! Ahh ayy! No… –Apenas y susurro-No amo no.

-Eres mi esclava ¿no? Entonces puedo hacer lo que me plazca contigo mhh –Rei un poco y sentí algo crecer dentro de mis pantalones.

La observe bien, para guardar esa imagen, estaba agarrando su cabello del dolor y sobre las puntas de sus pies, gemia y su respiración era entrecortada, solte su tanga. Se quedo en medio de la sala trantando de calmar su respiración. Me diriji a la cocina por unas tijeras para cortar ese conjunto de ropa interior que odiaba pero me tope con un enorme cuchillo de chef, no quería matarla, pero si asustarla.

-Dios –Suspiro Bella sonriendo- Se siente delicioso.

-¿Dios que? –Pregunte poniendome frente a ella.

-Me encanto –Abrio sus ojos despacio sonriendo pero pronto vi el pánico en sus ojos cuando vio el cuchillo.

Estaba emocionado, quería ver que reacción tendría en Bella y solo se quedo quieta en la sala, petrificada viéndome con el chuchillo en la mano, sonreí perversamente, quise disimular la sonrisa pero no pude. Era hora de jugar un poco, con la punta del cuchillo raspe apenas su abdomen, sentí como temblaba y otra vez vi su pecho subir y bajar rápidamente, tenia miedo y empezó a retroceder.

-No-te-muevas –Dije palabra por palabra viendo en sus ojos espanto.

Camine dos pasos y apoye con un poco de presión el cuchillo cerca de su corazón.

-¿Tienes miedo? –Pregunte riéndome audiblemente.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pase el cuchillo por debajo de uno de los tirantes de su sosten y con presión lo movi de un lado a otro para romperlo, lo cual fue sencillo por el filo del cuchillo y repeti el acto con el otro tirante. Pase el cuchillo por en medio de sus pechos.

-Ahh –Susurro.

La raspe un poco porque el sosten estaba apretado pero cuando pase el cuchillo fue mas difícil pero lo consegui, rompi su sosten por en medio, este cayo al suelo destrozado y al fin me había conseguido desaparecer ese sosten tan horrible. Sus pechos eran perfectos, suaves y sus pequeños pezones me llamaban. Pellisque uno con fuerza y lo jale hacia mi, se que le diolio porque dio unos pasitos hacia enfrente.

-Auuu –Susurro.

-¿Qué parte de no te muevas no entendiste? –Pregunte molesto.

-Perdon, no volverá a pasar.

Sonrei complacido, queria seguir jugando con su miedo. Me acerque a ella y pose el cuchillo sobre su abdomen sin hacer presión y repeti el acto, acaricie su pezón y sentí como se endurecía y lo tome con mis dedos, la mire a los ojos y apreté su pezón, lo torci un poco, sus muecas eran hermosas, estaba adolorida pero no podía caminar hacia adelante porque si no se enterraría el cuchillo, jale lentamente el pezón hacia mi, su cara era la escenificación perfecta del dolor, la contemple había algo en su expresión que me hacia sentir que lo estaba disfrutando. Cuando lo solte, ella temblo un poco y mientras seguía absorta en sus pensamientos desleze el cuchillo entre sus piernas y roce sus labios, el tanga seguía metida entre estos por los jalones que había dado hace unos momentos.

Su mirada nerviosa no se desvia del cuchillo pero después de pasarlo unos momentos mas para lo pase por el costado de su tanga al igual que como rompi su sosten, rompi la tanga. Ya había terminado de usar el cuchillo, al tirarlo en el sillón sentí como suspiro. Mi erección dolia un poco.

Volvi a mi actitud de cazador, observe su cuerpo, el color rojo de su mejilla ya se abia apagado pero esta vez no era precisamente esa parte de su cuerpo la que quería que se tornara de un bello color rojo. Me puse detrás de ella, me gustaba estar detrás porque no sabia que haría. Desabroche mi cinturón, cuando el metal frio de la hebilla de mi cinturón toco su culo dio un saltito pequeño hacia adelante pero no dije nada, deje que se torturara ella sola.

Doble el cinto y decidi acariciar su cuerpo con el cuero antes de empezar a torturar esa parte que quería torturar desde hace tiempo. Lentamente, sin prisas acaricie su espalda en un ligero roce. Era hora.

La tome por el cuello fuertemente y la lleve a un sillón al otro extremo de la sala y ella se iba a sentar, pero no era lo que quería que hiciera.

-Pon tus dos manos sobre el asiento del sillón –Le ordene, y al hacerlo su lindo y redondo culito quedo expuesto a mi para ser azotado.

Primero lo acaricie con mis manos, era suave, pero necesitaba que estuviese algo rojo, un poco de color a su piel palida no le caería nada mal. Tome el cinto y desde lejos y con toda la fuerza que pude di el primer azote, el sonido del cinto en el aire me éxito y mas aun el sonido que retumbo en la sala me saco de mis casillas.

-Ahhh –Un gran grito desde el interior de Bella eso repercutió entre mis pantalones.

Vi como Bella poso una de sus rodillas en el suelo, el golpe le había hecho perder el equilibrio y respiro fuertemente, espere poco la verdad, neceitaba segior, la levante pasando mi brazo por su abdomen y jalándola hacia arriba para que retomara su posición anterior y acaricie su culito dolorido.

-¿Te gusta? –No pude evitar reir un poco.

-Si, solo que no me lo esperaba –Admitio.

Apenas termino de decir esto y no pude evitar seguir con mi juego, de nuevo deje que mi cinto la acariciara violentamente.

-Ahhh –Gimio.

Pero esta vez no callo al suelo, mantuvo su posición. La acaricie de nuevo.

-Te voy a dar diez azotes, si te mueves o gritas voy a volver a empezar la cuenta –Le dije, ese jueguito me iba a gustar mucho, pero lo quería hacer mas interesante- Tu vas a contar y te quiero escuchar claramente.

Asi que empece su tortura, los primero cuatro no le representaron problema en si, en su posición, tranquila contaba, su voz sumisa me gustaba, no podía hacer que

-Uno amo ahhh –El sonido del azote retumbaba- Dos amo ufff-su vocesita era el medio perfecto entre el fuerte sonido del azote.

Me dicuenta cuando me disponía a dar el séptimo que necesitaba ser mas rudo si quería que volviera a contar asi que me movi hacia atrás para tomar impulso y eso debió dolerle de verdad, por el sonido, por su grito y por como cayo al suelo.

-Ahhh ahhh –Se quedo en el suelo gimiendo.

-Vuelve a tu posición –Le pedi inmediatamente, no me iba a parar solo porque ella queria.

Esta vez fui indulgente y fui despacio, lento, pero esto la ponía ansiosa. Termine su castigo levemente, no di azotes inhumanos, no veía su cara pero sabia que las muecas de dolor estaban presentes.

Cuando al fin todo termino avente el cinto al suelo y lentamente camine para mi sillón. La mire recostada en el piso, observe su trasero, esaba rojo, pero no mucho, había visto peores en fotos. La veía con algo de exitacion y se que esto la humillaba un poco, ella desnuda y yo aun con prendas que cubrían mi pudor.

Le hice una seña con mi mano para que se acercara y se levanto de inmediato, pero no quería que caminara, quería humillarla un poco mas y con mi mano le hice una señal para que se detuviera, intente hacer una seña para que se incara y entendió que quería que gateara hasta mi, vacilo un poco pero al final lo hizo, lentamente se acerco a mi, me veía a los ojos asi que solo baje la mirada hacia mi entrepierna, necesitaba liberarme, ya.

-Mamamela –Fue todo lo que neceiste decir.

Me asintió con su cabeza y con sus tropes manos desabotono mi pantalón e intento jalarlo para sacarlo, me pare para facilitarle esto y jalo mi pantalón y mi bóxer, vi mi pene mas erecto que nunca. Vi su cara perdida viéndolo, estaba deseosa, exitada y esta vez como nunca sentí las ganas de Bella de mamarme la verga, jamás lo había sentido y era tan placentero, parecía una viciosa, avento mis pantalones y saco mis zapatos y calcetines.

Empezo a darle besos y eso me desespero porque necesitaba un contacto mas fuerte y ella se dedicaba a darme besos, fue horrible.

-Mi orden fue mamamela –Estaba molesto y tomando su cabello la jale para que la introdujera en su boca.

Abrio su boca y con ayuda de sus manos se inclino a su labor, esta vez solo quería que lo hiciera con su boca, tome sus manos y las puse en su espalda.

-Y no las muevas de ahí, hazlo solo con la boca

Al fin apreciaba la magnitud de mi pene en su boca, sentía su boca algo chica, vi como se atragantaba, pero vi que lo disfrutaba, como nunca lo hacia estaba aprendiendo a acomodarse, me moleste un poco, quería que la metiera toda en su boca, tome su cabello con mi mano y empuje hacia adelante, vi sus ojos cerrarse y su cara hacer una muca de frustración, el sonido que salía de su garganta era jodidamente exitante "ga gla" quiso quitarse pero no la deje, empuje un pico mas y cerre mis piernas aprisionando su cabeza entre ellas, la tenia aprisionada con toda mi verga en su boca atragantándose, la escena me pareció exitante. Estupidamente uso sus manos, rechazando mi orden de dejarlas atrás y empezó a darme manotazos desesperados en las piernas, era gracioso ver como intentaba safarze, tome sus muñecas y las apreté fuerte para que recordara donde debía dejarlas pero pronto me asuste cuando sentí como cerraba su boca alrededor de mi pene.

-¿Qué diablos haces? –Pregunte, esta ves estaba encabronado.

**:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:**

Saludos a todos!

Espero que les haya gustado la tercera parte del EPOV que fue un poco difícil hacer… jejeje.


	8. Edward 4

**:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:_._._:**

Me había hecho enojar de verdad, ¿¡como se le ocurria quererme moder!

-Me dolio –Su justificación fue estúpida.

-No quiero escusas, si lo vuelves a hacer te juro que no te vas a poder sentar en un mes de lo fuerte que te voy a dar –Grite, estaba molesto- Y tu misma lo dijiste, de tu boca salió que te usara para mi placer y precisamente eso hago, ahora vuelve a hacerlo y esta bien hazlo bien.

Timidamente cruzo sus brazos atrás de si, en su espalda y volvió a hacerlo, la introdujo en su boca lo mas que pudo hasta hacer sonidos excitantes haciéndome ver que se estaba atragantando, esta vez tenia que hacerlo bien, tome su cabeza y empuje hasta que la tuvo toda dentro, me encantas esos ruidos que salen de su garganta, el esfuerzo que hace para no atragantarse es exitante para mi, vi como una lagrima cayo por sus ojos, supongo que por el esfuerzo que hacia, era suficiente, jale su cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a toser, se veía hermosa. Ahora quería sentir bien este placer, me incline en el sillón y puse mis brazos atas de mi cabeza.

Y tranquilamente empezó a cumplir su orden, subiendo y bajando, me encantaba, ella sabia que me volvia loco que pasara su lengua por toda la longitud, abria bien su boca aunque le causaba esfuerzo y apretaba sus labios, me estaba volviendo loco y no quise reprimirme, me agite, mi respiración se agito.

-Mhhh Bella, lo haces bien –Me estaba perdiendo a mi mismo- Ahhhhhhh ahhhhh mas rápido –No me reprimi- Bella que bien se siente.

Le acaricie el cabello con una mano y cerre mis ojos para sentir cada sensación tranquilamente, me di cuenta que su respiración chocaba con mi piel, exalaba aire caliente y cuando abri mis ojos la vi esfornzandose por su tarea.

-Bella no pares pequeña esclava no pares –Creo que con cada palabra que le dedicaba lo hacia mejor, mi cuerpo se estaba tensando, ahí venia lo que estaba esperando, temblé un poco.

Empece a respirar muy fuerte y sentí como Bella se quería alejar, pero no, me iba a venir en su perueña y humeda boca, acerque su cabeza con mis manos y lo sentí venir, el orgasmo, como nunca antes, esa pequeña gatita me estaba volviendo loco. La sentí quierta esperando a que viniera y asi fue, sentí una gran relajación en todo mi cuerpo, todos mis musculos cayeron rendidos y sentí como se quería parar, seguramente para ir al baño pero no la deje, puse mis manos en sus hombros y no la deje.

-Tragalo –Sonrei perversamete

Nego con la cabeza.

-¿Ni por tu amo? –No deje de sonreírle sin dejarla de ver,

Escuche un "Glurp" y vi como mi semen resvalo por su garganta, verla asi me hizo sentir bien. La sensación que quedo en mi cuerpo era tan placentera, recargue mi cabeza en el sillón y Bella sentada en el suelo con sus brazos abrasando mis piernas y su cara entre mis piernas, verla ahí abajo tan tranquila con sus ojos cerrados

-Bells –Dije con mis ojos cerrados- Traeme mi pantalón.

Gateo hasta donde etsabe el pantalón, si había aprendido, y lo trajo, me lo dio y volvió a ponerse entre mis piernas como estaba. Saque un paquete de cigarros, sabia que ella odiaba que fumara, no sabia que le moletaba tanto en si pero sabia que no le gustaba. Prendi un cigarro y jale una mesita que estaba a mi lado sobre la cual había un cenicero, volvi a dejar mis pantalones en el suelo y deje pasar el humo del cigarro por mis pulmones y me relaje.

Inhalaba despacio y retenia el humo para disfrutar el momento y suavemente lo expulsaba en la dirección en donde Bella estaba, me gustaba molestarla con eso. En esa posición acariciaba el cabello de Bella, despacio y la imagen era buena, la sala, en penumbras, el ventanal que djeaba ver las luces de la cuidad, el borboteo de la pecera que estaba en el otro extremo de la sala, algo de la luz de la luna entrando por el ventanal. Estaba extasiado.

-Levantate –Le pedi, me acomode en el sillón- Sientate en mi regaso quiero hacer algo.

Siguio mi orden sentándose en mi regazo y me abrazo por el cuello, intentaba acomodarse pero no podía asi que desabotono mi camisa, lo ultimo que quedaba de estorbo entre nosotros y la dejo con mis pantalones. Asi se acomodo en mi pecho mas comodamente.

Levante un poco su cara tomandola por la barbilla aun con el cigarro en la mano, se que seguía molesta por eso y pase el humo que tenia en mi boca a la suya, pero en seguida lo exalo, rodee los ojos, ese no era el punto.

-No hagas eso –Le pedi riendo un poco- Voy a pasar el humo de mi boca a la tuya y tu vas a respirar por la boca muy despacio.

Inale un poco de humo sin pasarlo a mis pulmones y lo pase a Bella besándola. Ella inhalo lentamente como lo había pedido, la situación era sexy.

-Retenlo un momento –Pedi, y ella obedecio- Asi –Tenia sus ojos cerrados- Suéltalo despacio por tu boca.

La mire tan Bella, exalando el humo con sus ojos cerrados, creo que era la mejor manera para hacerla dejar de odiar que fume, la acaricie por la espalda y ella se relajo.

-Siempre quise hacer eso, pero eres necia y nunca te prestas para nada sexy –Sonreí.

-Ya no volverá a pasar –Prometio sonriendo.

Apague el cigarro y la cargue entre mis brazos, fue fácil como cargar una pluma. Camine hacia mi recamara al entrar recordé el desorden que había hecho pero no le di importancia, aunque recordé como Bella me había engañado y otra vez ideas perversamente delirantes rondaron mi cabeza.

La avente sin delicadeza en la cama, la vi rebotar y me acerque a mi closet, busque algo con que azotarla, otra vez, quería hacerlo y lo haría, encontré varios cintos y había uno con estoperoles, seguramente la asustaría haciéndole pensar que la haría sufrir azotándola con eso.

Cuando regrese a la recamara y vi que observo el cinto negó con la cabeza como si eso imediria que yo hiciera lo que tenia en mente, asi que asentí con la cabeza.

-Ponte boca abajo y no te muevas vas a extender tus brasos hacia arriba –Ordene.

No se negó, se giro lentamente poniendo sus brazos sobre su cabeza, no deje que terminara de moverse y azote su espalda provocando un pequeño gemido, otra vez sentí como una desarga eléctrica en mi cuerpo y azote de nuevo pero el gemido que solto era de placer intenso.

-Bella, se están marcando los azotes en tu espalda de una manera deliciosa –Afirme y prendi la luz, se veian las marcas rojas en su espalda - Esto lo quiero ver bien.

Segui el juego, el sonido me gustaba realmente y cada azote que daba se quedaba marcado en su espalda, la veía moverse en mi cama como loca y gemir delocioso, pero no me importaba yo soltaba azotes uno tras otro sin importar que se moviera o gimiera, era rítmico, lo estaba disfrutando y yo también. De pronto vi su espalda llena de marcas y ella se giro un poco, supongo que le dolia de verdad y un azote callo en su estomago, pero yo no quería parar asi que Bella volvió a ponerse de espaldas.

Eran gemidos continuos y cada vez mas fuertes, sus movimientos pronto sus movimeintos en la cama eran mas continuos y decidi parar.

Tire el cinto contra la pared y acaricie esa dolorida espalda, Bella estaba tranquila respirando despacio, sus ojos cerrados y en completa paz. Me acoste frente a ella y la observe tan magnifica.

-Ven aca –Le pedi tomando su barbilla- Besame.

No esperaba que se acomodara en sima de mi y empezó a besarme como una bestia, su lengua y la mia jugaban y de momento mordía sus labios y ella también mordía los mios, fuertemente como nunca lo había hecho. Con mis manos acariciaba su espalda y sus pechos y sentí ganas de jugar con ellos, aprisione su pezón con mis dientes y lo mordí ligeramente. Con la otra mano pellizcaba el otro pezón, la volvia loca, gemia y respiraba sin ritmo, con toda mi mano apreté su pecho y ella jalo su cabeza hacia atrás en señal de placer

Bella agacho su cabeza hacia mi cuello, eso me encantaba, lo modia fuertemente y lo besaba, sentía su lengua y sus dientes jugar. Yo acariciaba todo su cuerpo y pare en su vagina para masturbarla un poco pero mi sorpresa es que estaba realmente mojada, con mi pulgar acaricie su clítoris y se empezó a desconcentrar al besar mi cuello.

-Estas muy mojada –Rei- Sigue con lo tuyo anda.

-Ahhhja –Afirme dando besos tontos en su cuello.

Estaba muy exitada, creo que casi se venia y pare, sabia que continuara por esa carita de frustración, quería que terminara y no pude evitar reirme de eso. Pose mi dedo pulgar en sus labos y ella los abrió para chupar mi dedo, se probo a su misma y relamió sus labios, le gustaba y lo chupaba muy rico. Otra vez caimos en un vaivén de caricias y besos, había encontrado la manera de volverme loco, me gustaba que al fin se daba el tiempo para conocerme y aprender que era lo que me gustaba, Bella mordía mi cuello y mis hombros y esto me exitaba tanto.

-Bella –Susurre- Ahhh uuuf

-Mande –No quería dejar de besarlo.

-Te voy a coger ya

Ya no podía esperar, la acoste sobre la cama poneindome arriba de ella, mi pene estaba listo para hacerlo, ella rodeo con sus piernas mi cintura facilitando mi entrada. Iba despacio, dejándome sentir cada movimiento, yo estaba en lo mio, pero cuando vi su carita, parecía que suplicaba por que lo hiciera mas rápido asi que aumente un poco, ella agarraba su cabeza desesperadamente.

-Bella –Susurre con algo en mente.

Quito sus manos de su cara y me observo, inmediatamente después golpee su cara muy fuerte y después de eso solto un gemido de placer y sonrio moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro como poseída. Cerre los ojos concentradome en penetrala fuerte y rápido.

-Edward –Esuche su vocesita.

No me esperaba lo que hizo, sentí una gran bofetada con la poca fuerza que Bella tenia o como le era posible y por tanta exitacion ese golpe no me dolio en lo mas minimo, por el contrario hizo crecer mi exitacion.

-Otra vez –Le pedi, sabia que no lo podía hacer mas fuerte pero me gusto sentir su esfuerzo por hacerlo.

Repitio la acción y me encantaba, seguía cogiéndola ahora violentamente entre golpes y era algo sumamete placentero, como si ambos estuviésemos en sintonía con el otro. Ambos empezamos a temblar, las embestidas se hacían mas fuertes y rapidas, Bella subia su cadera para que el contacto fuera mayor y yo empujaba fuerte hasta que ella ya no aguanto mas.

-Ya me vengo E.. –No pude terminar de decir su nombre porque mi grito retumbo en toda la habitación- WAAAAARD!

Yo gemi pero con su grito no se escucho nada, nos venimos al mismo tiempo, me había venido adentro de ella y olvide que no había usado condon, realmente la sensación fue mucho mejor, deje caer mi cuerpo sobre el de ella, ya no tenia mucho control, ambos respirábamos agitadamente.

Una vez mas tranquilo me levante para apagar la luz y regrese acomodándome entre las almohadas y la atraje a mi para que se acomodara en mi pecho. No decíamos nada, el silencio no era incomodo, ambos estábamos calmados.

-¿Te lastime? –Ahora cai en cuenta que tal vez le había podido hacer algo.

-Para nada –Contesto tan tranquila con sus ojos aun cerrados

-Me vine dentro de ti –Dije preocupado

-Mañana compro unas pastillas –Que sencilla respuesta

-Tal vez te deje marcas –Posiblemente no se quitarían, me preocupaba su cuerpo.

-Mañana compro una crema –¿Una crema puede quitar marcas?

-Bella aun estoy triste por lo que hiciste –No se como dije eso, pero me partia el corazón que Bella haya hecho eso

-Ahhhh –Suspiro abriendo los ojos de golpe- Edward, nunca hice nada con Jacob, solo lo hice para que pasara esto, me agrada todas tus facetas de Edward

-Bella pero…

-Shhh Edward te amo, amo, amor.

:_:_:_:_:_: :_:_:_: :_:_:_: :_:_:_: :_:_:_: :_:_:_: :_:_:_: :_:_:_: :_:_:_: :_:_:_:

Bueno es el final del EPOV, espero que les haya gustado, posiblemente suba otros dos pequeñísimos capítulos que cuando los vean verán que son, son una especie de sorpresa para ustedes, gracias a todos y todas, espero realmente haberlos entretenido.


End file.
